What If CHANBAEK
by baektivate
Summary: Naif hanya akan membawamu kepada petaka, dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menghampirinya


Baekhyun berlari menuju Halte Bus dekat Rumah nya, hari Senin membuat nya mau tak mau harus berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"huh, sial!" Dia terlambat lagi

Jika kalian berfikir terlambat ke Sekolah selamat kalian salah besar.

Karena sungguh, ini bahkan masih pukul 6.15.

Baekhyun terlambat untuk bertemu seseorang yang selama hampir genap sepuluh tahun mengusik hidup nya.

Dia adalah Jung Dae Hyun, cinta pertamanya.

Baekhyun menyadari perasaan gila terhadap tetangga nya sejak dia berada di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Daehyun dua tahun lebih tua dibanding Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga tahu seharusnya dia tidak menyimpan perasaan ini.

Karena daehyun straight.

Daehyun bahkan memiliki seorang kekasih.

kring!

"Halo ?" Baekhyun mendekatkan benda persegi panjang ke telinga sebelah kirinya, sedangkan tangan nya yang lain digunakan untuk menyibak pony nya yang hampir menyentuh pelipis.

"Heh lo gila ya !"Baekhyun menjauhkan telepon genggam nya, lalu melihat siapa yang sedang menelfon nya.

-Owl-

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menelfon nya.

Baekhyun lupa jika seharusnya dia berangkat bersama Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Ehehe sorry sorry Kyung gue lupa, lo dimana sekarang ?"

"Dirumah lo sinting! lo dimana ?" sumpah serapah dari mulut Kyungsoo malah membuat Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibir nya.

"Gue di halte lo samperin kesini aja, gue lagi liat Jongin jalan sama Krystral mantan nya nih" Baekhyun sedikit terkikik, dia yakin dengan menyebut nama dari kekasih sahabat nya itu akan membuat sahabat nya geram, apa lagi dengan nama Krystal dibelakang nya.

"Gue kesana" tutt.

Baekhyun lagi lagi terkikik, entah mengapa membayangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang marah membuat nya senang, menurut Baekhyun dan Luhan -sahabat Baekhyun yang lain- Kyungsoo akan sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang marah.

Kurang dari lima menit Baekhyun sudah melihat Kyungsoo dengan scooter warna merah nya.

"Sialan lo nipu gue lagi ya!" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, bahkan dia belum menyapa sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hehe ya maaf sih udah yuk buruan, lo yang bonceng ya ?" baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di jok motor belakang Kyungsoo setelah meraih helm yang kyungsoo gantungkan di kaca spion bagian kiri nya.

"Heran gue lo tuh temen apa musibah sih" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

Yongsan Highschool nampak sudah ramai dengan siswa-siswinya, beruntunglah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena ternyata hari ini tidak ada Upacara entah karena apa.

Dua laki-laki manis itu berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain games flappy bird di hanphone nya.

Kyungsoo menyesal mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan permainan itu burung terbang itu, karena menurutnya baekhyun jadi sangat bergantung dan mengabaikan sekitar hanya untuk melewati score yang pernah ia cetak sebelumnya.

Bruk! Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tubuh seseorang yang saat ini menghimpit tubuh nya, sial.

"Berdiri woy lo berat" ucap Baekhyun, bohong kalau Baekhyun bilang dia akan biasa saja setelah menabrak sosok laki-laki yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapan nya.

Jantungnya saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah karena terkejut atau karena laki-laki yang berada di hadapanya ini cukup uhm tampan ?

"Lo buta ya ?" Baekhyun tersentak, sungguh dia berniat meminta maaf tapi dia urungkan setelah laki-laki tinggi didepan nya melontarkan kata kata yang menurut baekhyun tidak sopan.

"Ini koridor, lo bisa kan simpen dulu hp nya?" Baekhyun akui ini salah nya.

"Sorry ya gue-"

"Teledor" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong, sosok itu langsung pergi dengan sedikit menyentak bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"Lo gak papa Baek ?" kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati Baekhyun pun akhirnya menghampirinya, jujur saja ada sedikit rasa khawatir dibenak kyungsoo.

"Emang Gue kenapa ? Gue cuma nabrak orang bukan Truck gas LPG" sahut Baekhyun setengah bercanda.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Baekhyun yang ceria lantas mendengus dan berlalu.

"Woy Kyung tungguin kali" Baekhyun setengah berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Eh btw lo tau gak yang tadi lo tabrak Baek ?"

"Hah ? uhm engga" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dia jujur dengan kalimatnya yang tidak mengenal sosok jangkung itu.

Pasalnya Baekhyun memang tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, untuk informasi Baekhyun adalah salah satu siswa yang cukup populer.

Selain karena dia memang manis dan cantik untuk ukuran Anak laki-aki, aktif di kegiatan Sekolah karena dia ikut club vocal bersama kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun juga tergolong siswa yang sangat ramah.

"Itu anak baru, satu angkatan sih sama kita" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Lah kok lo kenal ?"

"Dia sahabat Jongin, gue pernah diajak Jongin kumpul sama temen temen nya kan beberapa kali." Kyungsoo memberi sedikit penjelasan kepada Baekhyun bagaimana dia bisa mengenal sosok yang tadi menabraknya.

"Kalo dia sahabat Jongin berati sahabat Sehun juga dong ?" itu Luhan, kepalanya sedikit melongok diantara rangkulan nya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Iya kali soalnya waktu itu gue pas sama Jongin ada Sehun juga"

Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan entah sejak kapan, karena setiap ditanya kapan mereka mulai menjali hubungan Luhan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa sih ?" Luhan bertanya lagi, tatapanya fokus pada Kyungsoo, pasalnya Luhan memang tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan antara kedua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun otomatis memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol" sahut kyungsoo.

"Ohhh"

"Lo kenal ?" Baekhyun nampak sedikit penasaran, karena sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol disini.

"Ya kenal lah, dia kan sepupu Sehun. Jomblo loh dia Baek" sahut Luhan sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"ya terus ?" teiak Baekhyun sewot.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun "Daripada lo ngejar mas Daehyun lo itu" imbuhnya yang sontak berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun tidak rela Daehyun-nya dihina oleh Luhan, apapun alasanya.

"Tapi Chanyeol itu agak beda loh Kyung dari Jongin atau Sehun" Luhan berkata sambil menjajarkan langkahnya diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Beda gimana ?"

"Dia itu uhm apa ya ? Gue udah sering ketemu ya, tapi gue bahkan gak pernah liat dia senyum, nyapa gue aja gak pernah"

"Chanyeol itu bener bener dingin, ya walau kata Sehun dia anak nya asik banget, tapi gue gak pernah tuh liat dia bercanda sama temen nya" Imbuh nya.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dia setuju dengan perenyataan Luhan tentang Chanyeol, jujur saja ketika diajak Jongin bertemu Chanyeol pun laki laki itu bahkan tidak membalas uluran tangan nya ketika diajak berkenalkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, laki laki itu juga tengah kembali membayangkan sosok yang entah berapa menit lalu ditabrak nya di koridor Sekolah.

Jujur saya jika dibandingkan dengan Daehyun, Chanyeol jauh lebih tampan, tapi ketika melihat kedua mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menemukan tatapan terluka ? Entah, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan Chanyeol tadi, namun hal itu membuat nya semakin tertarik.

SKIP

Park Chanyeol, bahkan baekhyun hanya tak sengaja menabraknya tadi pagi, tapi nama itu terus terusan berkeliaran diotak nya.

Sampai mr.kim masuk kedalam kelas pun, Baekhyun masih melamun tentang Chanyeol.

"Anak-anak, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda Tuan Park"

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol, mohon bimbinganya"

Bakhyun terpaku menatap sosok yang saat ini sedang setengah menunduk didepan kelas, laki-laki yang dari tadi mengusik pikiranya entah karena apa.

Rasanya seperti disengat jutaan lebah, untuk alasan klise Baekhyun merasa takut.

Dia takut jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol, walau tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia sudah.


End file.
